Dereck Sheppard
by shakamia
Summary: L'autre version de l'histoire


**Dereck Sheppard**

By Mia

Résumé : L'autre version de l'histoire.

On a eu une convention à New York, après la réussite de notre expérimentation à Dereck et moi, nous devions présenter le résultat de nos recherches, à New York, sa ville, celle de sa famille, j'allais rencontrer sa famille, ses sœurs, ses nombreuses sœurs.

Je pensais que ça allait le plus éprouvant, qu'est ce que je pouvais avoir tord…Le plus dur ça a été l'hôpital, son ancien hôpital, les infirmières, les ragots.

Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça. Nous sommes un couple établi, avec des projets, je ne suis plus l'interne dévergondée, ni la sale maîtresse, on est Dereck et Meredith.

Sauf qu'à New York il était encore Dereck et Addison. Je connais Dereck, Mc Dreamy mais je ne connais finalement pas Dereck Christopher Sheppard.

La convention a eu lieu au Mont Sinaï, j'ai pu voir où il travaillait avant, rencontrer ses anciens collègues, pas vraiment d'amis. Je crois que finalement mis à part Marc, Dereck n'a pas d'amis à lui. Ils étaient tous des amis à Addison et donc par association, également ses amis.

Et puis il y a eu la révélation, Dereck était dans le bureau du chef pour discuter et moi assise dans un couloir quand j'ai entendu une conversation, des infirmières parlant des derniers ragots, en soit rien de nouveau sauf que là elles parlaient de Dereck et donc de moi.

_Vous avez vu le docteur Sheppard ?_

_Oui, toujours aussi charmant, peut être un peu moins suffisant qu'avant._

_C'est sûr, et t'as vu la femme qui l'accompagne ? Le docteur Grey ?_

_Il me semble que c'était avec elle qu'il trompait le docteur Montgomery quand il a soudainement disparu._

_La crise de la quarantaine, il s'est trouvé une jeunette._

_Ca m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà chef de l'hôpital où il est maintenant._

_Peut être qu'il a changé…_

_Pas comme ça, on ne passe pas toute sa vie à vouloir atteindre un but, délaissant tout et tout le monde pour changer d'avis un jour et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche._

_Tant que ça ?_

_Tu n'étais pas là mais franchement, il ne rentrait quasiment jamais chez lui, le docteur Montgomery faisait bonne figure mais ça se voyait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, maintenant elle semble vraiment épanouie…_

Elles avaient des nouvelles d'Addison ?

_…Elle a toujours été très gentille, ne prenant jamais les gens de haut, elle nous envoie un paquet tous les ans pour Noël._

_C'est d'elle que vient le paquet ?_

_Oui, une femme remarquable. J'aurais été à sa place, je l'aurais trompé avec Marc Sloan bien avant, c'est vrai que souvent t'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient mari et femme et que Sheppard n'était que l'ami.Le docteur Sloan la raccompagnait tout le temps, il mangeait avec elle…il fallait bien qu'un jour ça arrive._

_Avec Marc Sloan ça ne peut qu'arriver._

_Vous avez l'air de le connaître…_

_Tu n'as pas eu la chance de connaître le docteur Sloan…il couche avec tout le monde._

_Pardon ?_

_Mais ça vaut le coup._

_Oh oui !_

_Attendez, vous avez toute couché avec lui ?_

_Pas moi car je suis mariée mais sinon toutes y sont passées._

_Waou._

_Ouai, c'est le mot. Bon, au boulot. _

Elles ne m'ont jamais vu, et je me suis éloignée, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Dereck m'a dit qu'il était différent quand il était à New York mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce point. Et j'ai ensuite pensé à Addison, à Seattle Grace, quoi qu'on en dise, elle a toujours été la vilaine de l'histoire, j'ai mes amis qui m'ont entourés, ici, tout le monde était apparemment pour elle alors que ça doit faire plus de 2 ans qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Maintenant je me dis qu'à Seattle elle était toute seule, sans soutien et je la plains, tout le monde a été…lui a mené la vie dure alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Bref, ça a été le début et puis bien sûr on a mangé chez Mme Sheppard, ça me fait bizarre de dire Madame Sheppard. Tout le monde était là, les sœurs, les beaux frères, les nièces et neveux… J'ai pu voir les photos de toute la famille, j'ai été surprise de voir des photos d'Addison et de Marc accrochées parmi la masse mais je n'ai rien dit.

Le repas s'est très bien passé, tout le monde a été très gentil, j'aime voir une fratrie en pleine action, ils se chamaillent comme s'ils étaient gamins alors qu'ils approchent tous de la quarantaine. Nancy a été la plus…caustique, je suis sûre qu'en d'autres circonstances on aurait pu être de grandes amies mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, peut être qu'un jour…

Le repas s'est terminé, je jouais avec les enfants quand je suis allée à la cuisine pour voir si je pouvais donner un coup de main. J'allais entrer quand…

_Pourquoi vous n'avez pas enlevé les photos d'Addison ?_

_Parce qu'elle fait partie de la famille Dereck._

_Maman…_

_Quoique tu en dises, elle fera toujours partie de cette famille et ce malgré votre divorce et même si tu te remaries. Ces photos ont toujours été là et ça ne va pas changer, tu le saurais si tu étais venu._

_Vous la choisissez plutôt que…_

_Ce n'est pas une question de choisir, c'est une question de justice. Addison donne des nouvelles régulièrement, envoie des paquets aux enfants pour Noël et les anniversaires._

_?_

_Dereck, depuis combien de temps n'es tu pas venu ?_

_J'habite à l'autre bout du pays._

_Oh s'il te plait !!_

_Tu as quelque chose à dire Nancy ?_

_Tu ne venais déjà plus quand tu habitais New York et que tu étais marié, tu étais toujours débordé. Tu n'avais qu'une chose en tête et on sait très bien que les soi disant cartes de vœux, d'anniversaire et autres paquets venaient uniquement d'Addison parce que t'étais trop occupé._

_Mais j'étais…_

_Même Marc était là plus souvent que toi, il appelle lui, il n'a pas renié toute sa famille…_

_Nancy, ça suffit !_

_Maman, faut qu'il arrête de se voiler la face, si un seul de tes beaux frères s'était comporté comme ça avec l'une de nous, tu lui aurais cassé la figure. Franchement, elle devait t'aimer_ _énormément pour accepter cette situation, et l'accepter aussi longtemps alors qu'elle était malheureuse, ça aurait été moi je t'aurais quitté depuis des années Dereck._

Je suis restée stupéfaite et c'est là que la porte s'est ouverte sur Nancy, très surprise de me trouver là. Elle est passée à côté et je l'ai entendu appeler sa petite troupe, apparemment ils rentraient. Quand elle a dit aurevoir, ça m'a fait bizarre.

Le séjour s'est terminé, on est rentrés à Seattle et j'ai mis ces révélations dans un coin de ma tête, essayant de ne pas y penser. Ca a marché durant quelques mois et puis il y a eu cette course pour le poste de chef et Dereck Christopher Sheppard a fait son entrée, plus sûr que jamais. Notre histoire s'est terminée en même temps que Mc Dreamy a disparu.

FIN


End file.
